1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic storage containers, specifically to containers for lipsticks.
2. Prior Art
Cosmetic storage containers for lipsticks now in use take up much space. They aren't easily transported. Reading the small print labels or opening the tubes to see the color is the only way to identify the exact color of identical tubes of lipstick. Most current storage containers are either bags, which do not provide order, or rigid units, which are not easily cleaned or transported. The contents of current storage containers can spill or become disorganized when transported.